


Pastel/punk Wolfstar

by Drxgonx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College, Gay, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Party, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxgonx/pseuds/Drxgonx
Summary: Remus Lupin, a non frequent party goer, was dragged to a frat party. HE stood out in his soft colors, but the young lad in a leather jacket was quite fine.*Im not good with summaries*





	Pastel/punk Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters  
> also follow my instagram @padfoot.moony_

The loud music rang throughout the crowded frat house. How could people enjoy such ridiculous music? There was no substance, yet drunk college students were having a blast grinding on each other to the thudding beat. Unlike the drunk hussies, Remus Lupin sat in the corner of the backyard, a water bottle he brought from his form in hand. He hates parties, however, his friend Peter begged him to go. Who knew where that boy went?  
Remus sighed, looking at his cell phone. It was getting late; Remus has work in the morning. He’s not even having fun. He made the decision to go back to his flat-it is not too far. It’s just off campus. Remus stood, hands sliding into the paws of his baby blue sweater. He started to make his way past drunk sorority girls as he noticed some guy eying him. Great. Remus turned his head to face the stranger, amber eyes immediately flickering to the messy man bun then to the black leather jacket. Oh great-he’s probably a dick. Remus shook his head, the light from the fairy lights outside hitting his face perfectly to expose the scars he has on his face. As Remus made his way out, the dark haired stranger stepped in front of him. Funny this punk kid is much shorter than Remus-by a longshot.  
“Where are you off to? The party only just started.” The handsome stranger said coolly.  
Remus rolled his eyes, “I’m heading home. I don’t feel like wasting my friday night.” He said bluntly. “Awe, but it’s not a waste.” The stranger said. “Just come hang with me-I noticed you were alone. You came with that Peter kid, right? He’s in my economics class.” The stranger said.  
“Does it matter who I came with?” Remus asked, unaware of the multitude of girls giving Remus a jealous look.  
The stranger shrugged, sipping his beer. He looks like a model-especially with the light of the waning moon reflecting on the fair skin. “Just making sure I’m not flirting with someone else’s man. ‘Specially since my mate got into a drunken fight for Snivilus flirting with his girl.”  
Remus laughed, “Oi! You’re friends with that James Potter. Didn’t he climb up the fire escape to get into the girl’s dorms?” He asked with an amused look on his face.  
The man laughed, “Aye, that’s the one. I’m Sirius Black.” He added, a genuine smile fighting it’s way to cover the smirk that once sat on his face.  
Remus let his hand fall out of the sweater paw as he reached out to shake Sirius’ hand. “Remus Lupin.” He said, a similar grin forming on his soft face.  
Just as their hands brushed together, this blond twit from the frat drunkenly stumbled into Remus knocking them both into the pool.  
“Lucius! I told you not to get drunk!” Some sorority girl called with an upset tone as the blond man-Lucius-started swearing like a sailor in the warm pool.  
Remus huffed as his head poked up from the water. His tawny hair was drenched, and his light clothes would stick to him. Not to mention how his phone was definitely broken.He sighed as he made his way out of the pool coming face to face-more like chest to face- with Sirius Black.  
“Shit-here let me help-” Sirius said as he quickly pulled Remus out of the way of the party-goers cameras. Sirius walked Remus out of the backyard. “Let me take you home-I’m not drunk. I have a motorbike, and James won’t miss me.”  
Remus looked down at the soaked clothes. What good would it do to walk home? His white skinny jeans have gone see-through, and his shoes were highly uncomfortable. “Alright,” he said hesitantly, “I’ve never ridden a bike before…”  
Sirius chuckled, “It’s perfectly safe, just hold on.” He explained as he walked Remus to the motorbike he fixed up. Sirius handed Remus one of the helmets-he drove James to the party, so he had two with him. Sirius then hopped on the bike, throwing his own helmet on. Remus put the helmet on, adjusting it rightfully so. Remus slowly sat behind Sirius on the bike, lanky arms wrapping around the warm man’s waist. “Where do you live?”  
Remus looked at Sirius, slightly startled by the question. “Wha-Oh! Right. Ou know where Gryffindor dorms are?” Remus asked. “It’s kind of far, and I could direct you-”  
“I live there too!” Sirius smirked, revving the bike up. “Hold on tight.” He warned, cheeks heating as he felt the strong arms tighten their hold. Thank god for the helmet on his face.  
As they arrived at Remus’ dorm room, they both stopped. Remus chewed the inside of his cheek out of habit. “Would you like to come in?” He asked the dark haired male in front of him. “I’d ask for your number, but I have to replace my phone before I do so…”  
Sirius nodded quickly, “Yeah, I would-uh is your roommate around?”  
Remus shook his head, “Left him at the party.” He explained as he opened the door. “It’s a bit messy.” He warned as he stepped in with Sirius. The only mess was the books lying about. He made his way to the closet, pulling out a dry jumper. It was cream colored. He then walked to the dresser, pulling out dry underwear, socks and pajama pants. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going into the bathroom to change. You can make yourself at home.” Remus explained, disappearing into the bathroom. He left Sirius to explore through the small dorm room. On Remus’ side there was a few photos of Remus’ family and many books scattered on the desk.  
When Remus stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Sirius looking intently at a photo of a grinning Remus holding a small child. “Who’s this?” Sirius asked curiously.  
“Oh, that’s my cousin. I used to babysit him.” Remus explained, “Before I left for college.” He added as he sat down beside Sirius on the bed.  
“How’d you end up at this school?” Sirius asked casually. “You seem smart…”  
Remus shrugged, “The dean offered a full-ride because of my academic ability.” He explained,”If I didn’t get the scholarship, I would never afford this school.” He explained. “What about you?”  
Sirius chuckled, “Mum told me to go here. She wanted me out of the house-not like it matters. I moved out. I don’t need college to be a mechanic though.” He explained.  
Remus nodded, “You want to be a mechanic? I want to be a professor.” He laughed softly.  
“You’d make a good professor, Professor Lupin.” Sirius winked. “What subject?”  
“I’m thinking English, or maybe writing.” Remus explained, fiddling with the ends of his sweater paws.  
Sirius leaned close to Remus, their shoulders brushing together. “Maybe you could practice your lecturing abilities to help me with my essay.” Sirius whispered teasingly, their faces inches apart.  
Suddenly, Remus was aware of the pounding in his chest. He looked into the other man's eyes. He just noticed the way the grey eyes mixed with hints of blue as if there was a storm going on. He was aware of the way their breathing was slowly synchronizing; however, he had been unaware of the way he subconsciously leaned in.He only became aware when he realized they were locked in a gentle kiss. It was as if Sirius were afraid of breaking Remus as he brought his hands up to Remus’ scarred cheeks. Remus was the one to make the kiss a little rougher as he slowly laid Sirius on his back. He pulled away slightly for air. Their eyes locked, having their own conversation-like fire and ice- before their lips were locked in another kiss. This kiss contained more passion than the prior one...


End file.
